narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayai Sarutobi
Hayai Sarutobi ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Full Name: Hayai Sarutobi ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Age: 16 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Blood Type: O ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender: Male ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Village of Origin: Konoha ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chakra Nature: Fire and Lightning (both main types) Earth, Water, Wind (all secondary types) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Rank: Hokage ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Affiliations: Konohagakure, Sarutobi Clan ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Family: Kaya Sarutobi(father), Ayame Sarutobi(mother), Konohamaru Sarutobi(grandfather), Hiruzen Sarutobi(great great grandfather,deceased) Background Hayai Sarutobi was born into the mighty family, the Sarutobi Clan. When he was born, Hayai was given a baby monkey named Saruzen to bond with, to ensure his affinity to monkeys. Since childhood , Hayai has been shown to have an interest in becoming Hokage. Being part of the Sarutobi Clan, with the great ninjas such as the late 3rd Hokage and the head of the clan, Konohamru, Hayai was put through a lot of pressure by his peers to excel in the Ninja Academy. Though he possessed many skills, people only saw Hayai as a Sarutobi, never as Hayai. Hayai began to distance himself from the clan when many villagers called him "Sarutobi". When Hayai turned six, his parents were going to throw him a huge birthday party. Hayai would rather train, so he and Saruzen escaped the party to scout the village. Saruzen got hungry, so he and Hayai went to the market to buy some food. Saruzen accidently bumped into a drunk man with a huge sword. The man lost his temper and swung his huge sword and killed an innocent bystander. The man yelled and attacked Saruzen. Everyone near the market ran away. Hayai tried to stop the man, but he slashed Hayai's shoulder and knocked him back several feet. He swung his sword to kill Saruzen, and bloodcurdling scream filled the air. When Kaya and Ayame heard the scream, they raced to the market to see what happened. When they got their, the found the drunk man's dead body, Saruzen in a terrified state, and a bloody Hayai...with the Sharingan! When Saruzen and Hayai were taken to the hospital, Ayame had a shocking revelation. She and Hayai are descendants of the Uchiha Clan. Ayame believed that their Uchiha blood was too diluted for either of them to gain the Sharingan, but at the moment that Saruzen was about to be killed, the need of power activated Hayai's Sharingan. For the next few years, Hayai trained to master the Sharingan and learned many techniques along the way. At the age of 10, he graduated at the Ninja Academy with a fully developed Sharingan. Personality Though Hayai was shown to be initially kind, his parents began to notice a change in his behavior after he joined the academy. He talked less with his parents, he trained for extended periods of time and the only friend he confided with was Saruzen. It was revealed that this was because he wanted to be recognized as himeself, and not as a Sarutobi. After he and Saruzen were almost killed by a drunk swordsman, he used what little Uchiha blood he had and activated the Sharingan. After this event, Hayai returned to his normal behavior. Even at a young age, Hayai has been shown to be a strong influence to those around him, as his never-give-up attitude and his desire to protect those close to him has literally changed his friends' lives (as shown when he helped a boy in the Mist Village come to terms with his sister's death in the 5th Great Shinobi War). Hayai also appreciates a sense of humor, and he usually tells jokes to lighten up the mood at a gloomy mood point (though his humor may go unappreciated). As the series progresses, he maintains his exuberant attitude but acquires a calmer disposition. Hayai is also very intelligent and can analyze an opponents weak point after only one battle. Like Naruto, he uses the Shadow Clone Technique to distract opponents and fool them into directing their attacks on a clone. Appearance Hayai has black hair that grew slightly longer as the series progressed. His skin is light brown. Hayai's outfit stayed consistent for most the of series. When he was younger, Hayai wore a black shirt and a light brown shorts. After he became a genin he donned a bright red, sleeveless shirt and black pants with a red leaf headband. He also wore wrist gaurds that doubled as open-fingered gloves. When he became a Chuunin, he started carrying a long, black sword made of chakra absorbing metal. Hayai wore a Chunnin jacket above it. In Monkey Sage Mode, Hayai takes on a slight monkey-like appearance with a tail, monkey fangs, and sharp claws. He gains dark rings around his eyes with red lines stemming from the eye shading to his chin. When he mastered Monkey Sage Mode, Hayai wore a robe similar to the 4th Hokage's and Naruto's. The only difference is that his robe is red with yellow flames instead of black flames. His cape has a wavy scallop design at the end (much like Bankai Ichigo's). In Naruto: The New Generation Team 6 The series starts out with Hayai graduating the Ninja Academy at the young age of ten. Hayai is very eager to get started with his ninja training, until he finds out who his teammates are: Shikatsuki Nara and Touketsu Hara. Hayai was on good terms with Shikatsuki, but had an ongoing rivalry with Touketsu, much like Naruto had with Sasuke. Before they even met their Jounin sensei, Hayai and Touketsu got into a fist fight. They probably would have killed each other if it weren't for Shikatsuki's Shadow Imitation Technique. Their Jounin sensei saw their display and was disappointed at their poor teammwork. He was impressed, though, at their skills and saw potential in his team. Hayai asked who he was, the Jounin sensei sad his name was Kazekishi. The Big Mission While Kazekishi tried to get his students to bond with each other, all of his attempts failed because of Touketsu and Hayai's rivalry. Team 6 failed all of their missions because of Hayai's inability to work with Touketsu (even the task of retrieving a dog was impossible with Hayai and Touketsu being on the same team). The Seventh Hokage warned Kazekishi that if Team 6 fails one more mission, the members would be sent back to the academy, even if Hayai is the Seventh's grandson. Kazekishi knew his team would be able to work together, so he recommended them to do a B-rank mission. A scientist from the Lighting Village developed a mutating serum to increase the strength of the Lighting Village ninja. When he tried it on test subject, the test subject mutated into a horrible beast similar to a Cursed Seal bearer's Level Two form. He grew to eight feet tall, had inhuman strength, wings, and monstrous appearance with a desire for blood. The test subject killed the scientist and flew over to neighboring villages. It was Team 6's job to stop it. Team 6 arrived at the last village the subject mauled and found hundreds of dead bodies. Kazekishi began to worry that this mission might be too intense for his team, and decided that they should head back. Suddenly, the test subject crashed out a house and attacked Kazekishi. Kazekish told his team to run while he held off the monster. He managed to cut off the monster's arm with wind chakra, but the monster regenerated and wounded Kazekishi. He was about to attack the rest of Team 6, but Hayai distracted him with a Shadow Clone and escaped with Team 6. In an abandoned house in that lifeless village, Team 6 formulated a plan to defeat the monster. It required all of them to work together, so Hayai and Touketsu made a truce. When they faced off with the monster, they sprung their trap to hold off the monster. The test subject outsmarted them, though, and almost killed Shikatsuki. Touketsu used his Frozen Tundra Wave on the monster to freeze him. Haya finished him off with a Wild Monkey Claw and the monster shattered into many pieces, killing him. The Chuunin Exams After The Big Mission Arc Hayai began to widen his vision on the world. He was dissatisfied with his strength, and believed he would never become hokage. Then he heard about the Chuunin Exam, and decided to take it with Touketsu and Shikatsuki. During the written exam, Touketsu used his Ice Reflection Technique to reflect answers from another person's test to Shikatsuki and Hayai. Team 6 passed the written exam and went on to the Forest of Death. They easily captured a scroll from a different team and went on to the tournament rounds next month. Tournament Rounds To prepare for the tournament rounds, Hayai trained for a month with Kazekishi. When the tournament roundS came, he was in the third match against Sora Hyuga. Sora was rumored to be as skilled as Neji Hyuga was he was his age. His Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style matched evenly with Hayai's Sharingan and primal taijutsu style. Sora gained the upper hand by using the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms on Hayai's clones and disabling Hayai with the Gentle Fist. Hayai took some damage to his organs and escaped underground to figure out a plan. He emerged to use Rasengan on Sora. Sora was surprised at first but deflected the attack with his Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin. Sora struck Hayai straight in the heart and it seemed that he killed him. Hayai disappeared in smoke, and it was revealed that Sora hit a shadow clone. The real Hayai came from behind and incapacitated Sora with Rasengan. Grass Village At the conclusion of the tournament rounds, it was decided that all the members of Team 6 would become Chuunin...except for Touketsu. Shocked at this stunning revelation, Touketsu stormed off and didn't speak to anyone for weeks. Hayai's group soon received their first mission with Hayai and Shikatsuki as Chuunin. Kazekishi had to go on another mission, and the Hokage insisted that the rest of Team 6 go it alone. Hayai and co. were ordered to go to the Grass Village and capture of assassinate the Daiyamo of the village or risk the beginning of war between the Grass Village and the Leaf Village. Touketsu, still sore about not becoming a Chuunin, rushed to the palace of the Daiyamo. Hayai told Shikatsuki to stay hidden among the trees (because of her leg that got cut in an ambush by Grass NiN) as he followed Touketsu. Unfortunately, Hayai and Touketsu discovered they were lead into a trap, and they were ambushed by more Grass Nin. Hayai and Touketsu were outmatched, and the Grass Nin planted the abandoned palace with many paper bombs. Using what little chakra he had left, Touketsu shielded Hayai with an Ice Prison Technique and took the blast head-on. When Shikatsuki arrived at the scene, Touketsu was on the verge of death. Touketsu apologized to his teammates for being a bad friend and tells Hayai to carry out the rest of the mission.A moment later, he died. With the death of his beloved friend, Hayai and Shikatsuki proceeded to capture to Daiyamo and brought him into the Leaf Village. They buried Touketsu in the gravesite of fallen heroes.